kindergartender
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Kyle goes to Mephesto's lab for an assignment and is accidently turned into a kindergartener and can not be changed for atleast a month. how will he and his family cope please enjoy. Rated T but had to change to M for language and possable sex but may have limes or KYLE X LARAsmut
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY KINDERGARTENER IT'S WHEN KYLE IS ACCIDENTALLY TURNED INTO A KINDERGARTENER WHILE HELPING DR MEPHESTO WITH AN EXPERIMENT GONE WRONG SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

11 Year old Kyle Broflovski was given a school assignment on science and chemistry. So he decided to go to Dr Mephesto's lab, "can I help you young man?" asked the elderly Doctor; "Yea hi my name is Kyle Broflovski I was assigned a science and chemistry test, and I was hoping you could help me" replied Kyle.

"Oh wonderful" said Mephesto, leading Kyle into the laboratory and showed Him around, "Here his my aging machine, it can reduce and increase people's ages. Step inside I'll send you back a few minutes" said Mephesto. "Ok" was all Kyle said before he entered the machine.

Mephesto set the dial to a minute before but sneezed; causing him to accidentally set it back 6 years, and It was too late for him to stop it. Once the machine stoped, Kyle walked out. "Dude why don't my cloths fit?" asked Kyle covering his junk, "Kyle looked in the mirror, only to have a look of shock he was shorter a lot of hair was sticking out of his hat his voice changed and his hands were tiny. Kyle was turned into a kindergartener; "dude what the fuck did you do to me?" asked Kyle,

"Oh I've appeared to have accidentally turned you into a four year old, and the machines broken so I can't change you back for a few weeks until I can repair it" replied Mephesto "WHAT?" asked Kyle, "now don't worry son I'll loan you some cloths and I'll take you home and explain everything to your parents"

Replied the doctor.

LATER

"Knock knock knock" "yes?" asked Shelia "Hello ma'm I'm sorry but there's been an incident at the lab, And I've accidentally turned your son into a 4 year old" said Mephesto" as a tiny Kyle walked up to the door. "OH MY GOD!" screamed Shelia squeezing him.

"I'm afraid the machine I need to change him back is broken down again and won't be able to fix it for at least a month here's the cloths he had on when he came into my lab"

replied Mephesto before leaving.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF KINDERGARTNER ITS WHEN KYLE HAS TO COPE WITH BEING A KINDERGARTENER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

"Kyle Im not angry buppy. But I need you to tell me what happened" said Shelia, "Well I went down to Mephesto's lab; to for help on a school assignment. Then he offered for me to test his age machine to take me back a few minutes younger; and he said he sneezed and accidentally set me back 7 years (QUICK A/N I MENT TO SAY 7 YEARS LAST CHAPTER BUT SAID SIX BY MISTAKE IT WAS LATE AT NIGHT I WAS TIRED SORRY ABOUT THAT)

"Ok how do they fit Buppy?" asked Shelia, "actually pretty good thanks mum" replied Kyle, wearing his old baby well kindergarten cloths that Shelia and Gerald had kept over the years; "your very welcome Kyle wow good thing your father and I saved these" replied Shelia picking him up and hugging him then kissing his cheek.

"I love you Kyle I'm also happy to have you like this again" said Shelia kissing him again, " I love you to Mum but why" Asked Kyle, "well because I can spend time with you your fatheris away for two weeks, and your brothers spending time in Canada with his birth parents" replied Shelia. "I've also missed you being like this because there is one thing I remember us both enjoying together Buppy" she said once more before before she lay down with him.

Kyle eventually woke to his cell phone going off he reached for it on Shelia's bedside table. He missed the call but saw the text; It was from his girlfriend Bebe "Kyle are the rumors Mephesto true about turning you into a 4 year old" Kyle simply replied "yes" Kyle then took a selfie of himself, then sent it to Bebe;

"That sucks you look kind of cute for a four year old thou" Replied Bebe

"Thanks Bebe we're still together right?" asked Kyle.

"Of corse we are Kyle I wouldn't break up with you for something that's not your fault listen I've gotta go" Bebe replied; "Ok by" said Kyle "by" replied Kyle. "Who were you texting Kyle?" asked Shelia, "Mephesto told my girlfriend What happened" replied Kyle; "Oh ok Kyle I think I'll fix us some lunch; would you like a toasted cheese sandwich buppy?" asked Shelia, "Yes please Mum" said Kyle before following her to the Kitchen.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SORRY ITS SHORT WILL TRY TO MAKE CHAPTER3 LONGER ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 first day at kindergarten

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF KINDERGARTENER IT'S SET WHEN KYLE MUST FACE KINDERGARTEN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next day for Kyle was difficult; for he had to face Kindergarten again. "Come on Buppy or you'll be late" said Shelia, "Ok let's get this over with" said Kyle embarrassed to go back to kindergarten for the first time in years. "Now Kyle It's fine you'll be fine It's only for a month Buppy. Besides you're a strait a student in 6Th grade buppy I'm sure you'll do fine" replied Shelia as she dropped him off at the kindergarten; "Ok Kyle have a good day I love you" said Shelia kissing him, "Love you to mum" replied Kyle. As Shelia Left and Kyle went to class; "Oh hello Kyle your mother called and told me what happened which is good because we need a strait a student in this class" said Mr. Garrison as Kyle followed him into class. "Ok children settle down we have a lot to learn today. We sure do Mr. Garrison We also have a new student, so please welcome Kyle" said Mr. Garrison. Making Mr. Hat's voice.

"Hi Kyle" said the rest of the class; "Ah Hi" replied Kyle taking his seat next to Fillmore who glared at him. Kyle just gave him the finger, "Ok class let's get started this one's for you Kyle, What is 7 x 7?" asked Mr. Garrison, "49" replied Kyle, "very good Kyle but what is 7x7x7?" asked Mr. Garrison "343" replied Kyle, "great Kyle" replied Mr. Garrison "wow" said the class making Fillmore, "Fucking goodie too shoes" he Muttered under his breath. "Fillmore I heard that that's the third time this week I've warned you about you using that language young man, NOW GO SEE THE FUCKING SCHOOL COUNSELOR" shouted MR. Garrison. "FUCKING FINE" Fillmore shouted Right back before storming out, Kyle then saw a young girl who had yellow hair in pigtails, And a bright pink shirt and dark pink shoes. "Hi My name's Flora what's your name?" she asked in a sweet voice, "Kyle" replied Kyle, "sorry about My Boyfriend Fillmore he can be such an arse hole" muttered Flora so that Mr. Garrison couldn't hear her swear.

"Want to be friends?" asked Flora, "Sure" replied Kyle giving a shy but polite smile; "Great! I know I'm with Fillmore but I think I know a way to get him back and piss him off" replied Flora, moving her desk right up to his. (QUICK A/N: GUYS I KNOW I SAID THERE WOULDN'T BE LEMONS BUT THIS PART WOULDN'T REALLY COUNT AS A LEMON MORE A LIME OR GENRAL SMUT) Flora then reached over to Kyle's pants and unzipped his jeans before pulling his tiny erection out and begun tugging on it, 5 Minutes Kyle came on Flora's hand who then licked it off When Mr. Garrison wasn't looking, then helped tuck Kyle's Weiner back in his pants. "Don't tell anyone seems to be a good punishment to Fillmore nice dick by the way" Whispered Flora, "thanks Flora" said Kyle, "you're welcome Kyle wanna have recesses and lunch with me" asked Flora, "Sure" replied Kyle.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4 recesses disaster

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF KINDERGARTNER IT'S SET WHEN KYLE HAS RECESSES WITH FLORA AND HER FRIENDS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Later That Day Kyle was having lunch with flora and her friends. "So Kyle where are you from?" asked Flora, "right here in south park actually" replied Kyle, "Hey what the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" demanded Fillmore. "We weren't doing anything Fillmore we were just talking" said Flora defending Kyle; "Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" yelled Fillmore slapping her in the face. Before punching Kyle in the face; causing him to fall back and splitting his head open on the steel table. "That's it Fillmore I've fucking had it with you bullying all my friends; I'm breaking up with you!" Yelled Flora before slapping him in the face and helping Kyle up and taking him to the nurse, "Hmm yep Mr. Mackey I'm going to recommend that you send him to emergency room so he can get stitches" said Nurse Gollum.

"Oh god damn it Mkay" replied Mr. Mackey, "I wanna go with him" said Flora. "Mkay sorry Kyle but I'm going to have to call your mother" said Mr. Mackey. "Ok" replied Kyle as Mr. Mackey picked up the phone; **SHELIA:** "Hello?" **Mr. MACKEY:** "Oh hi Miss Broflovski this is school counselor Mackey Mkay" **SHELIA:** "Oh hello Mr. Mackey How are you" **MR. MACKEY:** "Fine just fine but we've just had to send Kyle to the emergency room Mkay" **SHELIA:** "WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" **MR. MACKEY "** yes he was at recesses when he was punched in the face by the class bully causing him to fall back and split his head open on the lunch table, Mkay" **SHELIA:** "Well I suppose I'd better pick him up at the ER" **MR. MACKEY** "Mkey have a nice Day Miss Broflovski' said Mr. Mackey before hanging up.

( **MEANWHILE AT HELLSPASS)** "Ok you're going to feel a little sting young man" said the Doctor as he went to inject Kyle with anesthetic. Flora who was next to him smiled and grasped his hand; "OW OW OW" yelped Kyle, "it's okay son it's over" said the doctor as he stitched up Kyle's head then gave it a dressing. Kyle got a text from Bebe, **Bebe: "** Kyle listen I know I said I still wanted to be with you but I think we need some time apart" **Kyle:** "Okay as long as we can remain friends" **Bebe: "** Sure Kyle" replied Bebe. "Wow that sucks" said Kyle, "What's wrong Kyle?" asked Flora, "My girlfriend left me" replied Kyle, "Oh how about I be your new girlfriend?" asked Flora; "Are you sure Flora" asked Kyle. "Oh please Kyle for Christ's sake I gave you a hand job in the middle of class" replied Flora, "Ok of coarse I'll be your boyfriend Flora before kissing her. Then tapping her butt, "Hey!" she yelled playfully grabbing his junk.

She also felt him harden in her hand; "Oh Baby" said Flora in a kinky tone; as she reached down his pants and rubbed him. Her hand was quickly removed when they saw Shelia walk in hugging him. "Are you alright buppy?" asked Shelia; "Yea I'm fine Mum" replied Kyle; as Shelia released him from her grasp. "Who's this? Asked Shelia looking at Flora, "Oh Mum this is my new girlfriend Flora, Flora this is My Mother" replied Kyle. "Well It's nice to meet you Flora" said Shelia, "It's nice to meet you too Mamm" replied Flora. "Hey Mum Since it's Friday can Flora Please stay the night?" asked Kyle, "Well I Don't know Buppy It's okay with me we just need permission from Flora's parents" replied Shelia, "That's Okay I'll just call them" replied Flora; pulling out her phone.

And called her Mother **MISS WILSON: "** hello" **FLORA:** "Mummy can I please stay the night at my friend Kyle's house **MISS WILSON:"** I don't know is it alright with your friend's mother?" **FLORA:** " She said it's fine I just needed permission from you" MISS **WILSON** :"Okay Flora you just need to get a few things first" **FLORA "** Thanks' mummy love you" said Flora before hanging up, "She said yes but we just need to stop at my house first to get a few things" Said Flora. "Okay" replied Shelia as they went to Flora's house to pick up the things she needed.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5 sleepover

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF KINDERGARTNER ITS S SET WHEN KYLE AND FLORA HAVE A SLEEPOVER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Later that night Kyle and Flora were in the living room. They were watching a movie while eating toasted cheese sandwiches; "Okay you two I'm off to read a book in bed don't stay up too late" said Shelia, "Okay night Mum" "night Miss Broflovski" replied Kyle and Flora said together. Once Flora was sure Shelia was gone she scooted closer to Kyle; "Are you right there Flora?" asked Kyle when he realized Flora was practically sitting on him; "Yea I'm right well actually left he, he, he" giggled Flora, Before slipping her hand down Kyle's pajama pants then rubbing his length feeling it harden. Then she stood him up and yanked his pants and boxers down showing his tiny but hard dick, Flora then grabbed Kyle's hand and put it down her pants. "Rub it" she whispered, Kyle started rubbing her pussy and fingering her.

Then Kyle knelt down and started eating her out. Causing her to twitch since she was too young to have an orgassom, "Thank you Kyle now I think it's your turn" said Flora getting on all fours then taking his length into her mouth, and then she started sucking. 10 minutes later "AHHH" moaned Kyle Cuming in her mouth; "Ah Kyle I think we should wait for sex, Because I know that you were turned into a Kindergartener by mistake by Mephesto" said Flora; "Wait How'd you know about that?" asked Kyle. "Your X Bebe explained everything to my sister, who then explained everything to me, but that's alright because I Kind of thought you were cute as a 6th grader. Now I also think you were cute as a kindergartener. And I have two ideas" replied Flora; "And what are they?" asked Kyle pulling his pants back on.

"Well either when you change back into a 6th grader I turn into a 6th grader to so we can stay together, or you stay like this because somehow I don't picture my mummy and daddy approving on their 4 year old daughter dating a 11 year old" replied Flora putting her cloths back on. "Okay I'll give it some though" replied Kyle "He, He, He" I know you'll make the right decision I love you" replied Flora; "I love you too" replied Kyle Kissing her lips Then they Fell asleep in each other's arms. The Next day Kyle after giving it some thought decided to remain the way he is. "Hey Mum I was talking with Flora last night and decided to remain a kindergartener so we could be together" said Kyle smiling hand in hand with Flora, "What are you sure about that buppy?" Asked Shelia; "yes Mum I'm sure and I'm pretty sure you enjoyed having me like this again" replied Kyle.

"Well that's true but what about all your friends Kyle?" asked Shelia, "Well I guess I could keep being their friend" replied Kyle, "Beside's Miss. Broflovski according to Mr. garrison Kyle's the smartest kid in class" said Flora, "Well okay I guess I'm alright with that Kyle" replied Shelia. "While I'd better go see if I can still be Stan's super best friend" said Kyle before him and Flora left.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6 Super best friends

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS IM BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF KINDERGARTENER IT'S SET WHEN KYLE CONFRONTS STAN AND GETS A RATHER UNEXPECTED SURPRIESE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Kyle and Flora had just arrived at Stan's house. "Ding dong" Kyle rang Stan's door bell; "Oh hey guys" said Stan, but both Kyle and Flora were shocked to see both Stan and Wendy had been changed into kindergarteners to. "What happened to you guys?" asked Kyle, "Well Stan and I were talking since you were turned into a kindergartener, that we both did the same, that way it would be easier for us to remain good friends" replied Wendy; "Okay" said Flora. As that was said Sharon came in; "Oh Hi Kyle who's this little cutie?" she asked. "Oh hi miss. Marsh this is my girlfriend Flora Larson" replied Kyle, "Oh well it's nice to meet you Flora, My name is Miss Marsh" said Sharon; "It's Nice to meet you Miss Marsh" replied Flora shyly. "Okay I'll just leave you four alone for a little while" said Sharon, before leaving to work out; "So Stan does this mean we're still super best friends?" asked Kyle, "what? Of course we're still super best friends dude" replied Stan.

"So guys Stan and I were both talking, and when we heard you and Flora were together; Stan and I thought we could all get together and have a four way" said Wendy; "Okay" "sure replied Kyle and Flora at the same time. As the four went upstairs into Stan's room; "here dude" said Stan, handing Kyle a kindergartener sized condom. "Thanks Stan" replied Kyle before pulling Flora into a passionate kiss; with Stan doing the same with Wendy as Kyle ripped off Flora's cloths, while Flora ripped off Kyle's Stan and Wendy did the same. Flora placed the condom in her mouth; and then helped Kyle Put it on using her mouth. "Kinky" muttered Wendy, as Kyle put his Kindergarten sized dick inside Flora's Pussy and Stan did the same with Wendy. "AHHHH" both girls moaned in pure bliss as they were both fucked by the men they love, "OHH YES FUCK ME KYLE" moaned Flora Wendy moaned the same with Stan.

After a while Stan got board then got an idea; "dude wanna switch?" asked Stan, "Sure" Replied Kyle as they switched Kyle was now fucking Wendy and Stan was then fucking Flora. "Oh yes Oh yes Ok switch" said Stan, as Stan went back to Wendy and Kyle Went back to Flora, 10 Minutes later "Flora I'm Going to cum AHHHH!" moaned Kyle as he came in his rubber, "I'm going to cum too Wendy AHHH" moaned Stan as he came in his rubber too. "Wow that was awesome" said Kyle, "Yes it was" replied Flora kissing him before snuggling into him. "I Love you Kyle" said Flora before falling asleep, "I love you too babe, hey Stan you don't mind if we sleep here do you?" asked Kyle, but Stan and Wendy were already asleep; So Kyle just fell asleep next to Flora.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7 The promise

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER7 OF KINDERGARTENER ITS SET WHEN KYLE MAKES A PROMISE TO FLORA R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

A few hours later Kyle awoke to find himself still in Stan's bed. And had both Wendy and Flora snuggled up to him; Stan wasn't in bed with him, he also noticed Wendy waking up, "Stan I'm hungry can you make me something to eat?" asked Wendy, "No sorry" replied Kyle, "Why Stan?" asked Wendy, "because I'm not Stan" replied Kyle. Wendy opened her eyes to see Kyle next to her with Flora's arm wrapped around him; "Oh Sorry Kyle I thought you were Stan, have you seen him around?" she asked, "No sorry Wendy" replied Kyle as he shook Flora to wake her up, "Hey babe wake up, "I'm going to look for Stan" said Wendy jumping out of bed, "Aren't you going to get dressed?" asked Kyle, "Nah we're kindergarteners now Kyle nobody's going to care if we're naked or not" replied Wendy.

"Okay we'll be down soon" Said Kyle as Wendy walked downstairs, Kyle finally woke up flora by removing the covers and tapping her exposed white butt, "Hay!" she said playfully before grabbing his junk; "Okay I'm sorry" said Kyle before kissing her butt better. And begun rubbing it; "I bought you something by the way" said Kyle pulling out a promises ring "When we're older I promise you that I'll get you an engagement ring; for now will you wear this one?" asked Kyle. "YES!" screamed in excitement, "Hmm I think I might give you a little treat" said Flora before getting on her knees and engulfing Kyle's length; "MMM oh my god that feels so good AHHH! He moaned as he came in Flora's mouth. "Okay let's go downstairs and join Stan and Wendy for breakfast" said Kyle walking downstairs and Flora followed him.

"Morning guys" said Stan handing them two slices each of French toast; "Thanks" said Kyle, "Okay so what are the plans for today?" asked Wendy. "Well I'm not sure maybe just stay in and Watch a few movies" replied Stan, "Okay sure" they all agreed; "Looks like Kyle got a quick hummer after I left the room" said Wendy. "How'd you guys know that?" asked Kyle, "Because Flora has some jizz on her face" giggle, "Oh whoops" said Flora, licking it off. "And he earned that giving me this Gorgas promise ring" said Flora. "Oh my god that's fucking beautiful" replied Wendy; "yep Kyle got a hummer from it" replied Flora, "Oh and Kyle I'm sorry about Bebe dumping you" said Wendy, "Thanks Wendy replied Kyle eating a piece of his French toast.

Flora decided to be a bit naughty and reached for Kyle's dick and started jacking him off; "Flora not at the table" said Kyle tapping her firm butt, "Okay I'm sorry" replied Flora, "What's wrong?" asked Stan. "Kyle spanked me for trying to jacking him off under the table" replied Flora, "What It was only playfully" said Kyle bending her over and kissing her arse for the second time he even gave her pussy a lick and he also licked her butt hole, "Kyle if you're going to lick it you might as well fuck it" said Flora, "With pleasure babe" replied Kyle sticking his now hardened dick in her arse hole; "AHHHH!" moaned Flora as Kyle fucked her tight pink butthole then changed to her pussy. "Oh well we're naked so fuck it" said Stan, "Oh alright but no anal" replied Wendy as Stan stuck it in her, "AHHHHH" moaned Wendy as both girls were once again being fucked by the men they love.

"Flora I'm about to shoot" said Kyle, "OH KYLE PULL OUT YOUDON'T HAVE A CONDOM" said Flora, "Too Late AHHH" Kyle moaned Cumming in her. "Oh god Kyle you forgot the condom" said Flora, "its okay flora we just need to hope that nothing happens" said Kyle. "What's wrong?" asked Wendy, "Kyle Came in me and forgot to wear a condom" replied Flora, "oh you might be screwed dude" replied Stan, "It's okay we just have to hope nothing happens okay now let's just get dressed and watch a film or something" said Kyle as they dressed cleaned up and watched TV for the rest of the day not releasing Kyle's seed was going into Flora's womb.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERY ONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER8 OF KINDERGARTENER IT'S SET WHEN KYLE AND FLORA GET THE FRIGHT OF THEIR LITTLE LIVES R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(LATER)

Stan Wendy Kyle and Flora were on the couch watching TV. Kyle got a Call on his iphone, **KYLE:"** Hello?" **SHELIA:"** Kyle Buppie i was having Mr, And Miss Marsh Stan and Miss Testaburger and her daughter over for dinner tonight, I thought you'd want to invite little girlfriend Flora over" **KYLE:"** Okay thanks for the heads up love you" **SHELIA:"** Love you too Buppie by" Kyle hung up h is phone, "Uh Kyle who was that?" asked Flora in a concerned tone after hearing Kyle saying i love you to the person he was on the phone to. "Relax Flora it was my mum, oh Stan Wendy My mum's having both your parent's over tonight and she said i could invite you Flora" said Kyle. Going upstairs to the bathroom, then he went into the bedroom to get dressed when he walked in on Wendy getting changed, "Oh god sorry Wendy" said Kyle; "It's fine Kyle" replied Wendy putting her purple shirt and yellow overalls back on. ( **QUICK A/N Since I made Stan and Wendy kindergartners in this to so they would be in their toddler clothes, And in the south park episode pree school in a flash back scene i saw Wendy as a kindergartner and she was wearing her purple shirt but instead of pants she wore yellow overalls)**

And Kyle got into his pants and put his orange shirt with a picture of a sail boat on it; "Hey Kyle Flora's looking for you" said Stan still naked, "Okay thanks bro" replied Kyle going downstairs to see a still naked Flora, "Hey sexy" said Flora, "Hey" replied Kyle, "So my mum said I could have dinner with you and your parents" said Flora.

(LATER)

Kyle Flora Stan and Wendy were all dressed. And Had just finished dinner At Kyle's house and were having a nightmare on elm street marathon, "Okay lets get the first film on the way" said Kyle putting the first film in. Flora and Wendy fell asleep after the 2nd film but Kyle and Stan stayed up from number 1 to Freddy's dead the final nightmare.

(2 Weeks later)

Kyle took Flora to a doctor because she wasn't well and Kyle hadn't pulled out when they had that four way with Stan, "Well good news Flora Kyle's sperm failed you're not pregnant you can't get pregnant you're 4" said The doctor, "Thank god" they both replied, as they went home to watch a film.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER8 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
